Special Episode: Back to the Past
by goingunder9
Summary: this is a fan episode introducing my oc character scarlet, i have a deviantart account where i uploaded a picture of her and she's on the cover of the episode, she's scaredy and sue future daughter, this episode is kind of parody of the classic movie "back to the future" , this fanfic will be upload for chapters cause is longer. i hope you enjoy it )


Back to the Past part 1:

This is a fan special episode introducing my oc charácter Scarlet squirrel, she's scaredy future daughter, and this episode is inspired in the classic movie "back to the future", I gues you will know what movie , will see scarlet life , since she was born and she grow up and how that happened.

Scaredy was working like always, everything was good; scaredy was stacking like always, eating his lunch with his friends and talking about everything. Seems like all is normal, nothing different, but there's something we don't notice yet.

Finally after work , scaredy say good bye to his friends and go home, first he clean his feets before enter , *view inside scaredy' house while he walks to the kitchen, we can see some diferents thinks, like new pictures, degrees at the wall and a picture of a wedding….) . Finally scaredy arrives to the kitchen and say: honey, here I'am! , say scaredy happy with his uniform.

Finally we can see in the kitchen a female figure washing the dishes with pink gloves and wearing her hair in a pony tail….was sue.

Sue turns around and see scaredy.

Oh Scaredy, there you are! –said sue smiling to scaredy

Sue was a little kind of different, she was wearing another dress, her hair was a little longer than used to, and she was a little taller than before as scaredy.

Scaredy get close to sue and both kiss.

How was your day? .-ask sue

Oh great!, everything is good..-said scaredy taking sit on a chair in the kitchen and relaxing .

Oh that's good! , I'm glad you had a nice day.-said sue

Yeah, you know…I like my life style, i have a work, my house, my friends and my wife…what more can I ask for?...-said scaredy

What! *let the plates fall on the floor and they broke*.-said sue

What?! , Omg! , sue what happen?.-ask scaredy

Ahhh..Nothing…it's just….me too!, yeah, I'm glad.-reply sue a little nervous and turn back and continue washing the dishes.

Sue…are you okay?..-ask scaredy a little surprised

Who?..me?, of course am i!, why not?!, everything is good!, you said what more can I ask for?!-*giggles*.-reply sue more nervous

Sue, that was me…are you sure you are not hiding me something?.-ask scaredy

No!...of course noo!, what could be?..it's not like i'm having problems with something, or be pregnant…-said sue

Yeah….wait…WHAT DID YOU SAID?!-Screams scaredy

NOTHING!-Replys quick sue

Sue…tell me true…what's going on there?.-said scaredy holding sue arms.

*take a breath*…Scaredy…I'm…Pregnant!..-said sue looking right scaredy

WHAT?!-Shouts scaredy and faint on the floor

Omg!, scaredy, Scaredy!, are you okay?!.-said sue trying to reanimate scaredy.

Sue runs for the aid-first kid and get a unspecific medicine and get close to his nose.

Scaredy is awakening.

Omg scaredy! , are you okay? , I'm so sorry if you didn't expect it.-said sue apologizing

Jejejjej….so…I'll be a father, right?.-said scaredy lying on the floor.

Yes….you will…*giggles*said sue a little embarrassed with a little smile

Oh…great..jejejejje .-reply scaredy with a little smile and faint again.

*Few minutes later, both are sitting on the coach.*

Scaredy, im so sorry, I really wanted to tell you, but it's just..said sue

Ok, ok, ok…its fine, just..there's something I don't get it?...how that happened?!.-said scaredy

Ah….Don't' you remember the last time?-*giggles*.-ask sue with a little smile.

Last time..Said scaredy thinking-*the screen is getting close to him, his looking right*

*flash back*

*view of scaredy room without light, just candles around and slow music, scaredy its on the bed, then sue appears with a special underwear*

*background song is This is My World By Darius Rucker xD*

She finally shows up, with her sexy outfit.

Scaredy it's totally in shock

Hey Scaredy…do you like it?.-said sue with a sexy voice and pose

Scaredy reacts…

Oh My Sweet almonds...said scaredy watching sue

She gets close and both begin to kiss each other and….

*flash ends*

OH! , PINE NUTS! .-said scaredy

Yeah…jejje.-said sue

*both take a breath and see each other*

So what are we gonna do?.-said sue

I guess we'll have a baby…but we could…-said scaredy

Omg!, don't ask me to have an abortion!.-reply sue frightened

WHAT?!, OF COURSE NOT!, WHAT WOULD I SAY THAT?, I'M AGAINST ABORTIONS!..-reply scaredy showing a paper that say he's against abortions.

Oh great! *take a breath*, me too.-said sue

Well..What were you saying?.-said sue

Sue..i guess we both know the answer..-looking sue and holding her hands while he's getting close

Scaredy..What are you saying…said sue looking him and getting close

I say we should…GIVE IT IN ADOPTION AND SAY THE PARENTS ARE DEATH!.-reply scaredy

Sue reacts angry and she hits him in the head like in the animes.

Ok…that was bad idea..said scaredy with a big hit in his head and lying on the floor.

Sure...it was.-said sue a little angry

What were you thinking?! , are you crazy or what?!.-reply sue angry

I'm just saying what we both are thinking about ! , come on sue! , you know we don't have enough experience with kids, even if we had, we don't have enough space or money for it!.-said scaredy

Yeah I know..but scaredy..havent you ever stop to think about how would be our baby?.-said sue

Our baby…said scaredy

Yeah, just think about it…how would be? …maybe…would looks like you!.-said sue

What?!..Looks like me…said scaredy

Yeah, could be like you, have the same interests, even can inherit your stacking or paddle ball skills!.-said sue exciting

OH sweet acorns…could inherit both!.-said scaredy so exciting

*scaredy begins to imagine how would be his son, he's teaching him how to stack, paddle ball, cleaning and of course about safety tips*

OMG!, THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!, DO YOU REALLY THINK WOULD BE LIKE ME?.-ask scaredy so Happy

Yeah! , so what do you say? , can we keep it?.-ask sue

YES!...Oh!, I mean ok, but just cause it's my son.-said scaredy

Great, I can't wait!.-said sue happy

Finally few months passed and sue's Tummy Grew.

*view of stash n' hoard, scaredy was taking his lunch when sue arrives*

Hi darling! .-said sue

Oh hi sue!.-said scaredy

Sue!, what are you doing here?!, you know could be dangerous in your condition! , ok ok!, just let me help you!.said scaredy helping sue to take sit

Ok scaredy, I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me.-said sue

Of course I must! , sue you're carrying our baby, could be not only bad for you , the baby could birth anytime !.-said scaredy taking precautions.

Wow! , how long have you been pregnant?.-ask buck to sue

Oh!.. about 8 months…said sue

Actually it's 8 months, 6 weeks, 2 hrs. , 10 minutes and 3 seconds to be sure! .-said scaredy checking the time

Wow! , that's much time.-said hatton

Hey that wasn't exactly the time when mildred gave birth?.-said buck

Yeah, but isn't the same for all, according with this..*showing his calendars, graphics and all that*, she's only about 2 weeks, 20 hrs , 10 minutes…..

What about now?.-said hatton

No!, I according with his ….

Ah…scaredy...said buck

Wait buck, I'm trying to explain…said scaredy

But scaredy…said hatton

What?!.-said scaredy

SCAREDY ITS'S NOW!.-scream sue.

Oh it's now…OMG , ITS NOW!.-scream scaredy

Scaredy Calls all emergency Numbers and makes a big scandal, then, the ambulance arrives, sue was moved to the bathroom cause they wont arriving at the hospital.

A few hours later, scaredy had been walking to one side to another, finally he heard the crying of the baby and enter.

Everybody was a around sue, who was lying on the floor carrying the baby.

Omg…you're precious than I could think..said sue looking the baby with a little smile and tears on her eyes.

Scaredy was getting close wanting to see the baby.

Omg…it's so little and beautiful.-said hatton smiling

Yeah, it's a miracle.-said buck with tears on his eyes and a smile

Dave was there too.

Omg its a boy! And What a Boy ! , hey scaredy congratulations, it's a beautiful boy!...its so…

Ah!, excuse me sir..that's the tail.-said the doctor Walrus

Oh sorry, oh! , there is it!.-said dave

That's the belly button…it's a girl.-said the doctor Walrus

A girl?!.-said dave

Oh…hey scaredy , congratulations for the girl!.-said dave

A GIRL?!.-Screams scaredy

Scaredy finally gets close to sue and see the baby.

Scaredy..She's you're daughter…said sue happy

A girl…said scaredy with a little smile

Yes.., scaredy..maybe it's not what you expected…but..

No, no it's okay! …jejej, let me see her.-said scaredy a little disappointed

Scaredy carrys her in his arms…

Oh scaredy…said sue a little sad watching scaredy

It's beautiful…said scaredy with a little smile

Sue watchs him

You were right!.-said scaredy

Ah?!. -said sue

She looks like me.-said scaredy showing scarlet who has similar color skin and scaredy's tuft.

So…what's her name?.- ask scaredy

I thought..You would like to give her a name..said sue

Me..?.-said scaredy surprised

Yes, because she looks like you, and I know how means to sue

Well…*take a breath*...you'll be…Scarlet..-said scaredy with a little smile and carrying his daughter


End file.
